The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, in particular, relates to a technique that is effective when being applied to a semiconductor device including an SRAM (Static Random Access Memory).
An SRAM that is one of semiconductor memory devices includes a CMOS. A memory cell for one port of the SRAM is usually formed by six transistors.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-87420 describes a shared contact hole of the SRAM opened at a position displaced from a center line of a channel forming region that extends along an extending direction of the channel forming region, in order to reduce an opening failure of the shared contact hole.